


Dirty Dancing

by kayla2011



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/pseuds/kayla2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written based on a request from hoopSTer163. While I didn't follow her request exactly, I hope it's close enough and that she and you enjoy the story. As for what it's about...the title kind of gives it away, doesn't it? LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

“Dirty Dancing”   
“WHAT in heaven’s name are they doing?”   
Joseph worked hard to keep the amusement out of his voice as he answered his Queen and best friend. “I believe they call that dancing, Your Majesty.”   
The look that crossed Clarisse’s face was a cross between astonishment and dismay. “Joseph…THAT is not dancing.”   
The two of them stood on the balcony overlooking the main ballroom watching the scene below. The bodies of about twenty young people were moving in what almost appeared to be a coordinated dance in time to a driving dance beat. The lights had been dimmed but Clarisse could still see the proximity of their bodies to each other. A crimson blush was steadily rising up her body as she could never remember dancing in such a manner – not even in the privacy of her own suite with her husband. “Tell me again why I agreed to this?”   
“Charlotte and Shades agreed to chaperone?” Joseph offered. Truthfully, he had been surprised when she had agreed. His thought was that she didn’t truly understand what “club” dancing involved. Otherwise, he was certain Amelia would have received a resounding no to her request for a night of fun.   
“This really isn’t appropriate for the future Queen, Joseph.” Clarisse was concerned that the press would have a field day.   
“All of the guests were specifically selected as they were of the same royal standing or nobility as the Princess; all cameras were confiscated upon arrival; and, they all understand the need for privacy. Besides, this is how her generation relieves stress and expresses themselves.”   
“I need some air. Walk with me?” Clarisse felt almost voyeuristic watching the seductive dancing – as though she were intruding upon what should be a private moment between a couple.   
Once outside, the cooler air helped calm her somewhat. Her hand was firmly ensconced in the crook of Joseph’s arm as they walked side by side toward the area of the castle where her suite was located. Though she blamed it on the dancing she had just witnessed, tonight she seemed to have a heightened awareness of his body. What would it feel like to dance with Joseph like that? His body pressed so close to hers that she could feel his heart beat or his hot breath on her ear?   
Needing to reign in her thoughts, she wanted to bring up a different subject. Instead, “Have YOU ever danced like that?” rolled off of her lips.   
Joseph stopped walking which brought Clarisse to a stop as well. His eyes found hers and they were strangely dark…almost as though she could feel the sexual tension that existed between them. He fought the urge to reach out and run his thumb across those beautiful lips of hers. Instead, he answered in a huskier voice, “A thousand lifetimes ago, perhaps…as I aged, I adapted it somewhat.”   
Clarisse was fairly certain she couldn’t look away from him right now – even if her life depended on it. His voice was so smooth, so rich and so deep – it made her heart begin to beat a little faster and her breathing to become shallow. Her lips felt so dry. She fought the urge to lick them. Somehow she found a voice to respond. “Adapted how?”   
He decided to blame the dancing for his bold move. He stepped closer and leaned forward a bit so he could whisper in her ear, “It would be easier to show you.”   
She could feel the heat emanating from his body. What was it about this man that turned her insides to mush? She didn’t have time for a relationship right now – they both knew that. But what could one dance hurt? Finding her courage, she challenged. “Where?”   
Joseph’s breath caught. She had called him on his bluff. Never in a million years would he imagine that she would agree to dance with him in anything but your standard ballroom dancing. The thought of Clarisse’s body moving against his, even if they were fully dressed, caused nerve endings to spark all throughout his body. Would he be able to control his body’s reactions? Doubtful, if not impossible. Well it had been nice working at the castle while it lasted. At least he would have the memory of the dance to warm him as he looked for other employment. “Your suite.”   
“Agreed.”   
The decision having been made, they walked the rest of the way in silence – both lost in their own thoughts about what they had just agreed to do. The driving bass of the music from the ballroom finally faded as they moved further away. Clarisse finally found her voice. “I trust your selection of music will be a bit more appropriate?”   
He smiled at her effort to lighten some of the tension…ever the diplomat. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”   
A few minutes later they were safely in her suite. Joseph looked at her current outfit, the suit she had worn to the office earlier in the day. “You will need to change.”   
“Whatever for?” She seemed genuinely surprised at his request.   
“This isn’t ballroom dancing, Clarisse.” Casting a glance at her long, beautiful legs, he added, “You’ll need room to…move.”   
She swallowed her nervousness. “Of course. I wasn’t thinking. I will go change.”   
Once she closed the door to her bedroom, Joseph removed his jacket and tie and undid a couple of buttons on his shirt. He scanned the vast music library to find something suitable. Fortunately, Mia had put a few of her CD’s in the case so she would have some of “her” music when she visited her Grandmother’s suite. He saw one he recognized and felt would work. Removing it from the jacket, he slid it into the player and cued the song.   
“Will this work?”   
Hearing her voice, he turned and stopped short as he took in her appearance. She was dressed in a simple crème colored dress made from a fabric that clung to her curves in all the right places. The neckline was scooped low enough to reveal just a hint of cleavage and the skirt portion flared out slightly, which would allow the movement to which he had alluded. A thousand compliments came to mind, but he couldn’t seem to force one out.   
“Joseph? The dress…will it work?”   
Still unable to speak, his eyes continued to drink in her appearance.   
Clarisse chuckled, secretly pleased that she had been able to render him speechless. “I’ll take that as approval.”   
Her smile was brilliant and he knew that he had to be the luckiest man alive. His eyes fixated on the sway of her hips as she turned to walk towards the corner of the room to pour a glass of wine for each of them. “Nobody puts Baby in a corner.” He stated, his voice soft and almost inaudible.   
Clarisse turned, wine glasses in hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t follow.”   
He stepped towards her and took the proffered glass from her delicate hand. “Have you ever seen the movie Dirty Dancing?”   
“I BEG your pardon!”   
This time he chuckled. “It was actually a very good movie from the eighties. It was basically a coming of age story about a young girl named Francis, but everyone called her Baby. At the end of the movie, the rebel turned hero comes in and crashes the party so he can dance the final dance of the season with her. She was sitting at a table, in the corner and he spoke that line.”   
“Dare I ask why the movie is called Dirty Dancing?”   
“The dancing they engaged in with their friends was not the accepted fox trot, waltz or any of the other dances of the day.”   
Finishing off her wine, she decided they needed to get started before she lost her courage. “So are you going to show me your adaptation or was that all just talk?” She teased, unable to completely hide the slight nervousness in her voice.   
He set his glass down and moved closer to her, finally giving in to the urge to cup her cheek with his hand. “We don’t have to do this, Clarisse. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or things awkward between us.”   
A battle momentarily raged inside of her. She wanted nothing more than to move her body in time with his but a small part of her brain screamed that she should take the way out he was offering…that once she danced this way with him, there would be no going back. Did she want to go back? Deciding that, for once in her life, she would ignore that still small voice, even if it was coming across loud and clear this time. She stepped closer to invade his personal space. “You are my best friend, Joseph. I trust you with my life every day. I’m confident and I can trust you in this.”   
Taking her hand and leading her to the middle of the space they had designated as their temporary dance floor, he desperately hoped she was right. Before he cued the music, he turned her body so her back was to him and he pulled her close, trying desperately not to focus on how well her body fit against his. “The key to dancing this way is to focus on letting go. Just feel the music. There are no required steps or turns. You just feel and let the music lead you.”   
Reaching into his pocket, he hit the play button on the remote. As the music started, he put his hands on her hips and started slowly guiding them in a small circle, carefully avoiding contact with his body. He knew that would eventually happen; but the longer he prevented it, the better his chance of controlling his actions. Her movements were stiff and awkward. He whispered in her ear, “Relax, make the movements natural.”   
Clarisse’s heart was pounding in her chest. There was nothing natural about moving her body in this manner. “I’m trying.”   
He stilled her and then lifted one arm until it was above her head. Slowly he let his fingers trail down the inside of her arm, careful to keep them along her side as they made their journey further down her body, gently caressing. He was certain they were both holding their breath, memorizing every second of this intimate moment.   
Following his lead, she let her hand drop just in time for him to clasp it and spin her body away from him. As she pirouetted back in, his hand didn’t stop her. Rather, it pulled her until her body was flush with his, his leg slipping between hers. His hands, low on her back, guided her hips to match his movements. As her arms had nowhere to go and nothing to hold, she lifted them to circle his neck.   
Once he sensed she felt comfortable, he stepped back slightly. “Keep moving.”   
She felt a distinct loss as he separated them slightly. Once over the initial shock, she had felt right at home being held so close to the man she…did she love him? Opting to follow his advice, she focused on the music. Allowing her body to be a conduit-letting it flow through her and into Joseph. The chorus started…a driving beat. He stepped closer pulling her body flush with his again and increasing the tempo of their movements. This time, though, his lower body was moving in counterpoint to hers. She knew she should stop them…this crossed so many lines she couldn’t even count. Yet here she was…in his arms…his body moving against hers; his heart beat next to hers; and the warmth of his breath on her neck. This was exactly what she had been craving, hadn’t she?   
She focused on the music and the words to the song he had chosen. Though she couldn’t catch all of them, some of the words of the music slipped into her consciousness:   
Wake me up…   
Wake me up inside…   
Call my name and save me from the dark… 

Wake me up…   
Bid my blood to run, before I come undone   
Save me from the nothing I’ve become 

Now that I know what I’m without, you just can’t leave me   
Breathe into me and make me real… 

Joseph needed a little space from her body or he could no longer be responsible for what happened. She was a quick study and had followed the faster pace, rocking back and forth with him as their bodies effectively grinded against one another. The thought of driving into her soft and welcoming body was almost his undoing. 

Being a highly skilled dancer, she could pick up on what her partner wanted by where he placed his hands on her body. Raising a hand to her shoulder blade and gently pushing, she automatically let her head and upper body fall back in a sweeping motion as he held her hand and guided her back to him. Watching the abandonment on her face and the way the material stretched across her chest…well, in retrospect, maybe that hadn’t been such a good idea. 

The music started to fade and their lips were less than an inch apart. He could feel her heart beating and the breath escaping from her soft, full lips. He wanted to kiss her…no, he needed to kiss her. Before he could act on it, she spoke. 

“So why did you insist that I change?” Her voice was soft and breathy. 

Clarisse gasped as Joseph’s hand skimmed over her hip and along her thigh lifting it until her knee was even with his waist. He executed a few movements with his hips, sending a blush over her entire body. Before she could form a word, his mouth covered hers with a kiss meant to silence any objection she might have. Despite her mind screaming at her to step away, her body betrayed her by immediately melting into his. Helpless to fight any longer, she returned his kiss with equal passion. She was certain she heard a moan come from deep within his body. Or was that hers? 

Dear heavens they needed to stop. It was just that his kiss was pure bliss. It was demanding, giving completely and expecting nothing less in return. But enough was enough - this had gone farther than she had intended. 

She feared it had gone too far entirely. 

Joseph felt the change in her even before she pulled away. He reluctantly released her leg letting it slide slowly down his leg. God, this woman was incredible. He loved her. And…looking in her eyes at that moment, he saw desire, love, fear, and anxiety. And he knew… 

“You should probably go…” She whispered. 

As he turned to leave, he felt as though lightning hit him, shedding light on their situation. Things would never be the same between them again… 

**C/J**   
Chapter 2 

The next day started equally miserable for those who were called to duty bright and early. While Mia was decidedly unhappy at having to show up to work at all on a Saturday morning, the uneasy distance between the Queen and her Head of Security affected everyone around them. Word quickly spread among the palace staff to give all of them a wide berth. 

Clarisse characteristically shut her emotions down and diligently tried to focus on the task of running the country. Her granddaughter distinctly lacked her discipline. 

“Amelia!” 

Mia put her hand to her head to ease the headache that had been present since her ladies’ maids woke her up that morning. “Gramma, seriously, you don’t have to shout. Why are you in such a foul mood this morning? Upset that you missed out on dancing with us?” Mia teased. 

A flush crept up onto Clarisse’s cheek as the thought of the kiss that ended her dance with Joseph asserted itself again. To make sure that Amelia didn’t bring it up again, she replied with a sharp tone. “What you and your friends were doing last night was NOT dancing. Honestly, Amelia, it wasn’t proper. Trust me when I say it will not happen again. Now let’s get back to work.” 

Mia stood abruptly and mimicked her Grandmother’s infamous glare. “It’s Saturday and my all of my friends are still sleeping. Since you seem to have all the answers, I’ll leave you to properly deal with all of this paperwork.” 

Clarisse watched her retreating form and called after her. “When you are Queen…” 

Mia spun on her heels and interrupted, “When I am Queen, I will do my duty. One of my first official acts will be to allow ALL expressions of dance and, barring a national emergency, ban all work on the weekends. Honestly, Your Majesty, you need to get a life.” 

And with that she was gone. 

Joseph stepped forward, wanting to offer her comfort but quickly retreated when she commanded without even looking up. “Not now, Joseph.” 

He sighed deeply, thankful that they were only scheduled for a half day today since it WAS a Saturday. He would need a day or two…or a lifetime to get his head straightened out. His body, on the other hand, might take longer. He kept replaying the dance and the kiss...that amazing kiss over and over again in his head. He knew, without a doubt, that she had been affected. Her lips were so warm and responsive, hinting at a passion that was just waiting below the surface. It was the way she moved; the way her body melded to his; and, undeniably, the unspoken acknowledgement of the feelings they both shared. Fighting the urge to sigh again, he started reviewing security protocols in his head as a distraction and to pass the time in a much safer way. 

Clarisse was certain that Amelia was responsible for the pain that now throbbed relentlessly in her head. How DARE she speak to her that way? Not only did she walk away from the work that needed to be done – it wasn’t like a country only needed attention Monday through Friday…but her accusations had hurt more than Clarisse cared to admit. 

“Honestly, Your Majesty, you need to get a life!” 

Those were the words that had hurt the most. Amelia didn’t understand that, for Clarisse, her life WAS Genovia. There was no time for anything else – there never had been. But there had been those beautiful moments carved out of time with Joseph… At the thought of his lips on hers, warmth spread throughout her body reminding her distinctly of how his hard body felt pressed up against hers. Vivid memories of his hands on her thigh and the final pose they found themselves in…it had been an awakening of feelings she had thought long gone. 

As she considered the response of her body, she remembered Joseph’s words about the young woman in the movie he had spoken of during their encounter. Realizing she wasn’t going to get any more work today and that Joseph was just as miserable, she decided to retire for the remainder of the afternoon and evening. A quiet dinner and maybe a movie in her room would help sort things out. 

“Joseph?” 

Was it his imagination or did her tone seem a little less severe? “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

“I’m calling it a day…it is Saturday, after all.” She offered him a slight smile. 

Maybe there was hope yet. “Of course, Your Majesty. I will be happy to escort you to your suite.” 

Standing and stretching slightly, she tried to work out the kinks from her tense muscles. “Thank you. Please ask Charlotte to ring my suite in a bit. I’m going to eat dinner in my room tonight.” 

So maybe things were not completely back to normal – but at least he would have some time to try to compose himself before Monday. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” 

They walked in silence to her suite. Adhering strictly to protocol, he walked a few steps behind her and to her left, studiously avoiding the gentle sway of her hips as she walked. Though he wasn’t looking, his mind remembered the toned feel of her bottom and thigh as he held her close and kissed her. Years of dancing had ensured that her legs were lean and strong. He tried not to think about how it would feel to run his hands over their entire length, memorizing every nuance. Stop it old man before you embarrass yourself right here in the hallway….at least wait until you’re alone in your suite. 

She paused at the door, trying to decide what would be appropriate under the circumstances. Normally, she would cup his cheek, holding it for a few extra seconds to convey how very important he was to her. Now, she wasn’t sure. She stood there, motionless, waiting for her mind to stop arguing with itself. 

“Clarisse?” 

His voice was soft and deep and she could feel his breath tickle the back of her neck. “Yes?” 

“Please turn around and look at me.” 

Exhaling, she turned slowly. 

“Do you still trust me?” 

Her own words came back to haunt her: “You are my best friend, Joseph. I trust you with my life every day. I’m confident and I can trust you in this.”   
“This isn’t about trust.” 

He stepped closer, invading her personal space. His voice was low, but conveyed the sincerity of his meaning. “That is all it is about. You must trust that we can make this work.” 

Clarisse cast a quick glance towards the small red light high up on the wall opposite her doorway signifying the security camera was active. “Not here. Not now.” 

Knowing she was avoiding the issue; but also knowing she was right, he stepped back. “Then when?” 

“I need time.” Her tone was final and left no room for further discussion. 

She felt Joseph’s eyes challenging her and guilt nearly overwhelmed her for the momentary lapse she had allowed herself. How could one moment potentially destroy the best friendship she had ever had? Holding his gaze, she reached behind her and opened the door, making her escape. 

Reluctantly turning towards his suite, the weight of his choices bore down on him making it difficult to breathe. Could it really all be ending? She had just said she needed time – not that she had made her decision regarding the fate of their relationship. Maybe there was hope… 

The click of the door seemed so loud in the quiet of her suite. What was wrong with her? She had been the one to instigate this entire course of events. Now she was avoiding dealing with the ramifications of her actions. She needed to confront her feelings and make her choices. The throbbing in her head reminded her that she was in no condition to do that at the present time. The look on his face haunted her and she knew she wouldn’t be able to rest or think straight unless things were at least a little settled between them. She opened the door and stepped out. “Joseph!” 

There was something about the way that she said his name that made him stop and turn around. Her visage was clearly troubled and he knew he was partly responsible for the current mess they were in. She had asked him to dance. She had not asked him to kiss her. That was completely his doing. Seeing how vulnerable she looked, God help him – he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her again. 

Time stood still for a few moments as they sought to convey so many emotions. He offered a slight smile, trying to reassure her that he believed everything would be alright. Though, truthfully, he wasn’t sure how. 

It was amazing how something as simple as a smile could ease one’s pain. Clarisse returned the slight smile and nodded. Things weren’t perfect – far from it. But there was hope. Sometimes that was all one could ask for. 

Returning to her suite, she exhaled slowly. Emotions were not her forte but, at the end of the day, she understood she had feelings for Joseph. Feelings that simply were not going to go away. Her situation with Rupert had been completely planned and comfortable – there was no unknown. They were partners and intimacy was part of their duty. It had been pleasant, but by no means evoked the types of feelings that even a simple touch from Joseph brought about. 

Before she could go too far down that line of thinking, the phone rang. A few minutes later, Charlotte had received her instructions and Clarisse had a plan. 

^^C/J^^ 

The hours had passed interminably for Joseph. With nothing to do but pace and worry, he was in quite a state by the time evening fell over the castle. He had checked in with security a couple of times, but Shades assured him the Queen had not left her suite. Food and tea had been delivered, but otherwise she had had no visitors and had not left. 

It’s just like her to hide away…she has never been good at dealing with her emotions. Of course, when he stopped to really consider it, she had always been expected to have it all together. Never being allowed to “lose” it had taken its toll over the years. Only when she was secured away from the all seeing eye of the public, had she allowed herself even the slightest breakdown when the King had died. When Philippe was lost to her, he truly believed that she had lost a part of herself. It was never right for a child to precede a parent in death. That is just something one could never truly understand. Even then, though, she was forced to put on a good front for the well-being of a country who had just lost their future King…never mind that she had lost her son. 

Maybe a good workout would help cleanse some of his demons and make him tired enough to sleep. He pulled the black shirt out of his waistband and slowly unbuttoned it. Catching a flash of flesh in the mirror, he belatedly realized that he hadn’t worn his customary black tank under it today. It had been a restless night and he woke up late, resulting in hurrying through his morning routine. He truly was out of sorts. Walking slowly out to small kitchen area, he poured himself a scotch before returning to his bedroom. He downed the fiery liquid and then lowered his head to his hands, supporting what felt like the weight of the world. 

So lost in his self-induced misery, he almost missed the knock at the door. Maybe the scotch was messing with his mind some, but it didn’t sound like it was coming from the front of his suite. As the knocking grew more insistent, he realized it was coming from the door that was only used as an emergency escape route for the royal family which brought them directly to the suite of their head of security. Adrenalin kicked in as he realized something must be terribly wrong. He rushed to the door to find Clarisse standing there, very calmly and, he mentally added, looking incredibly sexy in a black skirt and black blouse made of a material that, though he had no idea what it was, was ever so thankful for the way it clung to her body. Duty overrode desire at the moment, and he quickly demanded, “What’s wrong?” 

Clarisse momentarily felt guilty that she had frightened him by coming through the secret escape route, but she knew that there was no legitimate reason for coming to his room and this was the only way to avoid the ever present cameras. She stepped past him into his room. “Nothing that seeing you won’t fix.” She slowly surveyed the private sanctum of his bedroom. She had never been in here before. 

Noticing her scrutiny, he returned to his previous position on the edge of the bed and apologized. “It certainly isn’t as nice as your suite. Although I’ve never seen your bedroom, I’m sure it’s a great room as well.” 

The room was very befitting Joseph. The dark colors and warm earth tones matched the quiet serenity that he always portrayed. There were very few portraits or personal items, but that didn’t really surprise her. “I love your room. It suits you well.” 

He wasn’t certain whether he should be pleased or worried that she was standing in his bedroom, making idle conversation. “I suppose it is fitting for someone like me.” 

She heard his tone and it alarmed her. He sounded…defeated and that wasn’t good. She needed him. Needed his rock solid steadfastness. “What do you mean – someone like you?” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“What wouldn’t I understand?” Her tone was gentle, carefully avoiding sounding defensive as that was not part of her plan. 

“Your future is secure, regardless of what happens. The country of Genovia will take care of you the rest of your life. You have nothing to fear.” He wasn’t sure where this was all coming from. Maybe subconsciously this episode with her had reminded him that one wrong move could unceremoniously place him on the unemployment line. At his age, that was a frightening option to consider. 

“I fear many things, Joseph.” 

Her words and the way she said them caught his attention and for the first time since she had entered his room, his eyes found hers. Time paused as they lost each other in the cerulean depths. His eyes closed as her hand cupped his cheek and held it for a moment longer before she spoke the words that would bind him to her for the rest of his life, regardless of what happened. “Most of all I fear walking out of this room and never feeling again, for the rest of my life, the way I feel when I’m with you.” 

He opened his eyes at her confession and saw it all etched plainly on her face. There was so much he wanted to say, but she had rendered him speechless yet again.   
Clarisse fought the urge to breathe a sigh of relief that she had finally said what was in her heart. She hoped the rest would be much easier. Her eyes darkened as they raked over the muscled expanse of his chest. It was hard for her to believe that the husky voice that spoke next was hers. 

“Dance with me.” 

^^C/J^^ 

Chapter 3: Almost Perfect. 

“What? Here?” Joseph couldn’t believe she wanted to dance, especially after what had transpired the last time they had danced together. 

“Here.” Her tone left no doubt that this was what she wanted. 

Joseph stood and looked deep into her eyes, wanting desperately to understand what her intent was. Not wanting to presume anything, he decided to be direct. “What is it you want, Clarisse?” 

“What did Baby want when she went to Johnny’s room that night?” 

He couldn’t stop the look of surprise that crossed his face. “You watched the movie?” 

“A few times actually. It was quite interesting and the dancing was…enlightening.” 

“Clarisse…” 

“Dance with me, Joseph.” She repeated her earlier request. 

“What happens tomorrow if we do this?” 

“I trust that we will find a way to work it out…together.” 

Deciding that no further words were needed, she made her music selection. As the beginning strains of Ben E King’s “Stand by Me” filled the room, she stepped closer until her body was only an inch or so from his. While he silently contemplated the ramifications of their actions, she placed her hands inside his unbuttoned shirt, slowly moving them in an upwards caress until it fell carelessly off his shoulders. “Much better.” She whispered as she surveyed the muscled expanse of his chest. 

Any arguments about what she wanted ended for him the moment her soft hands came into contact with his heated flesh. His eyes closed as velvet lips tentatively kissed the curve of his neck, paying homage to the pulse point now beating wildly just below the surface before she repeated the action on the other side. 

With each step, Clarisse felt more emboldened. The solid muscled frame of Joseph's arms and chest provided an intriguing contrast to her softness. Rupert's power came from his position and upbringing, while Joseph's came from both inner and physical strength - pure male virility. A flash of pleasure pulsed through her body at the thought of experiencing his prowess firsthand. 

Joseph was slowly accepting that this was going to really happen. He felt Clarisse's hand brush across his chest as she slowly circled his body. Gentle kisses on his back sent small tendrils of pleasure that spiked when her hand caressed his bottom. A small ray of male pride surged through him that perhaps she had admired that part of his anatomy as much as he had hers. 

They embraced again and began to move with the music, their bodies flush; her hands caressing. She loved the smoothness of his tanned skin and the way the muscles quivered under her touch. Stopping their movements, she let her back arch as her head slowly dipped away from his body. Though her eyes were closed, she could feel his gaze burning her flesh as the fabric stretched across her bodice, leaving little to his imagination. 

He watched as the elegant line of her neck and the swell of her breasts were displayed for his eyes only. It took every ounce of his control not to sweep her off of her feet and onto the bed right then and there. The heat radiating from her body fanned his flames of desire, leaving no doubt that they were going to go through with this. Please, God – don’t let this be a mistake that we will regret… That silent prayer was the last rational thought he had as her body was once again pressed closely to his. 

Clarisse felt his hands gently guiding her in the dance and she responded to his lead. They dipped and swayed to the music for several measures relishing in the warmth and comfort of being held by someone who needed you as desperately as you needed them. The tone of the dance changed from warmth to heat when his hand slid down her back, over her bottom and repeated the leg lift from the prior night. 

His rock hard thigh was pressed against the apex of her thighs causing her own desire to begin to spiral out of control. Subtly her body pressed even further against his thigh, hoping to alleviate the growing ache of need that had started since their shared kiss last night. She was thankful for his arms holding her closely as she was unsure how much longer she would be able to stand. 

Joseph stilled as Clarisse’s lips found his neck again. The kisses were almost reverent as though she were worshipping his body. He couldn’t believe that destiny was granting him a night like this. She was the most beautiful, desirable woman he had ever laid eyes on. Even as they had aged, her beauty remained timeless as flawless skin, blonde hair and crystal pure blue eyes continued to grace a body that he no longer wanted to be hidden from his view. 

Her eyes found his and saw the intensity of his need. There had always been a small flicker of something unnamable in his eyes when he looked at her – something that caused her heart to beat a little faster. But now, now that he was making no attempt to mask his true feelings, the look smoldered and sent her pulse racing to a dangerous level. He wanted HER! Not the Queen, but the woman. She felt his hands skim up her sides prompting her to raise her arms. His gaze never left hers as his hands trailed slowly back down until it reached the hem of her shirt. 

She gasped as the material slid over her frame providing the first sensation of skin against skin - his chest and torso moving against hers. Rather than tossing the garment aside, he held onto it as his hands moved to her lower back to hold her close once again. This time when his hands slid lower to cup her bottom, there was no hesitation or quick caress. It was done with a boldness that demonstrated possession. She would soon belong to him and that thought thrilled her. There was something strangely erotic about the way he caressed her through both her skirt and the shirt he still held. 

There were not adequate words for Joseph to describe the view he had been given when the black fabric cleared her body. His desire further intensified as the red satin and lace came into view. Did she have any idea the affect she had on him? Wanting to demonstrate that clearly, he cupped her bottom and stroked her firmly, to be as close to her as physically possible with the layers that currently separated them. 

The music changed to another sultry song with a varied rhythm. Their hips moved in counterpoint in time with the music, sending them hurtling down a course that would soon need to find completion. 

“Joseph, please…” it was only a whisper but conveyed a desire so deep there was no possibility for refusal. 

The world around them faded to muted shades of grey as he led her to the bed and slowly unzipped her skirt. The black pooled around her ankles drawing his eyes to the lithe length of her legs as she carefully stepped away from the garment. Before he could guide her to the bed, her hands deftly worked the fastenings of his trousers. Slow, deep breaths helped him keep his desire in check as warm hands slid under the waistband resulting in a similar pile of black on the floor. 

While Joseph’s eyes had been drawn to her legs, Clarisse couldn’t help but admire the evidence of Joseph’s growing desire. Her body reacted physically to the visual proof that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Wanting to move things along, she sat on the edge and looked up at him, her eyes gazing deep into his, conveying the growing fire of arousal that was burning brightly in her sapphire depths. 

Like a moth to the flame, he couldn’t resist moving towards her – knowing, without a doubt, that once their union was consummated, her soul would forever be burned into his. She was a goddess - lying there on his bed - inviting him to worship and pay homage at the temple of her body. The cream of her skin was a stark contrast to the deep brown of the comforter; the red satin and lace providing the final vestige of resistance to her body being completely bared before him. 

She leaned back to better watch him watching her. They were feeding off of each other, weaving an inextricable web of sensation that heightened with each movement. Her knees separated instinctively to make room for his body as he stepped closer. Resting on her elbows, her head fell back as his hands ran along her thighs with a maddening slowness that made her shiver in anticipation. 

“So beautiful…” He whispered as his hands skimmed the softness. Later he would explore more leisurely, but now there was an urgency born from the primal need of man to possess that which he held dear. Slowly, he moved upward, allowing his thumbs a moment to caress the satin strands that held her undergarments in place. The slight hitch in her breath encouraged him and urged him forward. 

Clarisse was having trouble focusing on anything besides the pulsing need that seemed to originate at her core and radiate outward. The slightly roughened pads of his fingers and thumb were electrifying her entire nervous system. It was hard to remember to breathe. A well placed caress resolved that issue as her breath caught in her throat before it released as a moan when strong hands cupped the fullness of her breasts. 

The dresses had not done her justice. Years of admiring her décolletage had led him to believe he had a pretty good idea about every detail of her feminine curves. He was wrong. Keen eyes observed the front closure of the delicate garment and carefully slid the pieces that would unlock his first glimpse of heaven. Hearing the husky moan that filled the room when he palmed the precious weight sent a stab of desire straight to his groin threatening his tenuous control. 

He leaned forward slightly to kiss the delicate breastbone as this thumbs circled the hardening tips. Her body arched to give him access. He took full advantage of her generosity by showering her upper body with open mouthed kisses. He explored the freckled expanse of flesh, alternately teasing and calming until their need became too large to ignore. 

“Clarisse, I need you…need to finish this dance.” He whispered into her ear as they moved further onto the bed. 

After she had situated herself in the center of the bed, her eyes opened at the sound of his voice. She saw so much love and passion that her heart filled to the point that she thought it might burst. She had been loved by thousands, but never had she been loved like Joseph loved her. And… she loved him. Her hand extended to his cheek, cupping it in the familiar gesture. “I love you, Joseph.” 

Lying next to her, he knew without a doubt precious few in this world were able to experience a first time like they were about to share. Knowing that she loved him, deeply, only added to the myriad of emotions coursing through his body. “And, I love you…more than life itself.” 

His hand slipped lower to slip under the final satin barrier. Her eyes widened in response as his touch grew bolder, stroking her liquid heat. He watched as her body started to physically respond to the loss of control. Despite the many amazing sights he had seen in his many years, nothing compared to watching as desire and pure feeling overtook another soul. It turned the most calm and structured individuals into a mass of pure need, craving a touch as much as an addict craved their next fix. 

“Joseph…oh my…oh yes…” Her voice was deep and she felt as though it came from a place outside of herself. 

Removing the final scrap of satin provided him with freedom to further explore her most hidden secrets and desires. His mouth found hers as their tongues dueled, creating a dance of their own. She tasted faintly of white zinfandel, her evening wine of choice. 

Emotions were spiraling out of control for Clarisse as her world continued to shrink to nothing more than the feel of Joseph’s fingers, teasing – stroking – intensifying the heat that was already at an unbearable level. Vaguely she thought that the movie’s depiction of the joining between Baby and Johnny seemed more sedate than the passion radiating from “her” Johnny. 

Quickly removing his boxers, Joseph knelt in front of her, basking in the approval he saw in her eyes. “OK for an old man?” He smiled. 

Her eyes raked over his broad chest that tapered to a slimmer waist and lean hips. Her attention focused, though, on the very physical evidence of his desire and excitement for her…for her!! Her breathing became shallow at the thought of his body joining with hers sending a flood of desire throughout her system. “Better than ok…perfect.” 

Leaning over, he kissed her. “Liar,” he teased. 

Her hands slid over his chest, following the path her eyes had followed only moments before. In a moment of boldness, she wrapped delicate fingers around his velvet hardness, slowly stroking. Her eyes held his watching the fire burn brightly in the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. “I never lie…” she whispered. 

“Dios mio, woman,” he growled as he carefully placed a hand over hers and then gently lifted it above her head. With his free hand, he braced himself over her body while she used hers to guide him to her heated center. With painstaking slowness, he sank deep within her body; listening closely and completely attuned to her reaction to ensure he wasn’t hurting her. 

Clarisse’s body was strung as tightly as Joseph’s. She could feel every nuance of his body from their connection: each slow breath, every heartbeat, every quiver of muscles as they held still waiting for the glorious moment when the tension would be relieved. Her eyes closed at the overwhelming emotions she felt at the precise moment when she realized she was joined with her soul mate. A small tear escaped the closed lids and she felt soft lips kiss it away. 

“Am I hurting you, my love?” 

Realizing he misunderstood the emotion, she opened her eyes – glistening with love and happiness. “You could never hurt me. Make love to me.” 

At her urging, he began to move in and out of her body, setting a pace similar to a Viennese Waltz until he was sure her body had accepted his fully. Their bodies moved slowly in the dance; luxuriating in the pleasant friction building between them. 

“Shall we mambo?” Joseph asked as he increased the tempo slightly. A fine sheen of perspiration glistened on their heated bodies, easing their movements. Her legs opened further and her knees bent slightly, allowing her to counterpoint his dance with her own. 

The slight change of position deepened Joseph’s thrusts and Clarisse felt as though the world was slowly coming unhinged. The pleasure spiked each time his body drove into hers and she knew that they were close. Her veins were humming with a beautiful melody, providing music for this private dance. “Let’s tango,” she gasped as she felt the tight chords threatening to break as they soared closer and closer to the climax of their song. 

He paused and opened his eyes, taking in the beauty of this woman as she prepared to give herself – body, spirit and soul over to him. Her chest was heaving and her normally perfect blonde hair was damp and curling at the ends. Those crystalline blue eyes were the most intense he had ever seen them, conveying so many emotions that he was certain he could see into the depths of her soul. “I’ve always wanted to tango with you.” 

At those words, he released her hand and moved so he had better leverage and began to thrust deeply within her; the tango lending itself to a more erotic and intense dance. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room, forever sealing their love with a dance that was as old as time. 

The music playing in their hearts climbed at a steady crescendo until with a loud cry, the cymbals crashed and measure after measure of sensation hurdled them both over the edge. 

“Clarisse!” Her name sounded like a primal growl as his body collapsed on hers. 

“My Joseph.” She soothed as her arms welcomed him onto her body, holding him tightly as they both floated back to earth together. 

“That was the best dancing, dirty or otherwise I have ever had the privilege of sharing with another soul.” Joseph admitted as he moved slightly off of her, kissing her damp forehead. 

“Mmmm…” Clarisse agreed. “So tell me, Joseph…have you had many women?” 

Joseph quickly turned to his side and looked at her, relived to see a teasing glint in her eyes. He kissed her soundly, enjoying the slight murmur of pleasure she uttered. “You know…if we continue to play out this movie, I’m going to end up fired!” 

Clarisse laughed and pulled him close again. Before she could respond, he asked, “So tell me, Baby, what’s your real name?” 

“Clarisse Mignonette Beckinridge Renaldi.” She offered. 

Caressing her cheek, he replied. “That’s very grown up name, Clarisse.” 

“It’s almost perfect.” 

“What would make it perfect?” 

She turned so she was looking directly at him. Her voice was soft, but conveyed such deep meaning. “Clarisse Mignonette Renaldi Romero.” 

A stunned, but very pleased Joseph Romero kissed her soundly. “Now that WOULD be perfect.” 

Tbc 

^^C/J^^ 

Chapter 4: Epilogue 

Joseph stepped into the large room, strains of Mozart flooding his ears the moment the doors opened. His eyes swept across the room, an occupational hazard derived from years in the protection business. He quickly spotted Shades along with several members of his security team spread at proper intervals throughout the room. Though they stood perfectly still, their eyes were vigilant…like his. Hundreds of formally dressed guests were twirling in time to a waltz, their bodies moving in an apparent choreographed motion. Their faces comprised a myriad of emotions ranging from excitement to boredom – for a few, mild irritation. Some hated official functions that duty required they attend – but one could not say no when invited to the Palace by the ruling family of Genovia. His thoughts took him back, for a moment, to a time when the head of that ruling family had exercised that right with him: 

Hearing music from the open terrace door of the ballroom Joseph decided that it was the perfect time for a moment alone with Clarisse. Those times had been almost non-existent as she had been busier than usual planning a wedding, dealing with Parliament, training Amelia, and the normal responsibilities of running a Country. He watched for just a moment as the love of his life was transported to a world of her own as the music serenaded her. A smile erupted from his face as she began to move in time with the music, falling into step with an imaginary partner. Since that fateful night when their dance had taken their relationship to another level, every time he saw her dance – images of the way she looked and how she felt came flooding back to him.   
Wanting to feel her body next to his, he couldn’t resist the temptation she presented. As she twirled away from his direction; he moved quickly and stepped into rhythm with her.   
“Oh!” Clarisse was surprised and elated that she was, once again, in Joseph’s arms. Everything felt so right when she was nestled in his protective embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder to enjoy this gift of a private moment between the two of them.   
That excitement quickly turned to regret, though, when his voice cut in as the music started to fade. “Have you been thinking about us?” He wanted to complete the perfectness of that night by getting her to agree to take his last name as hers – just like they had dreamed.   
Clarisse knew that this moment held the potential to destroy the relationship they had built. She wanted nothing more than to be Clarisse Mignonette Renaldi Romero…she just couldn’t take that step – yet. She lifted her head from his shoulder, took a deep breath and quietly responded, “Yes, I have.”   
She didn’t have to say a word…Joseph could tell from the look on her face that her decision had been made. He couldn’t fathom how she could turn her back on everything they had shared…on him. The rest of their life had been less than perfect – with vultures lurking round every turn to swoop in on any happiness that they might try to secure for themselves and steal it away. But that night – that night – had spoken of what could be between them. The love. The passion. The completion. That was a once in a lifetime kind of a deal and she was willing to walk away from that. She may be able to do that but he couldn’t. He would rather leave than stay and feel that pain every day. “I see.”   
A very un-Queenlike feeling resembling something between panic and fear started to slowly fill her heart. She saw the look on his face and knew that he didn’t understand. She wanted to say something – NEEDED to say something – but words wouldn’t come.   
“If you’ll excuse me?” He had to get out of there before he said or did something that he regretted; not that he wouldn’t already spend the rest of his life in regret…   
He hadn’t taken but a few steps when the fear inside of her reached a critical mass. She took a few hurried steps to catch up with him and grabbed his arm. “No…Joseph! You had to know what I was going to say! Mia needs me now – more than ever before. It’s the monarchy – I mean as Queen, it’s my responsibility. You know how it is.”   
Joseph just looked at her in disbelief. This wasn’t about Mia. This wasn’t about Genovia. This was about Clarisse and Joseph, dammit!! How could she play the duty card with him?? He understood duty. The difference was that he believed that as human beings they were also entitled to a duty to themselves. Perhaps she had thought that reminding him of her duty would make him see the difficult position she was in. She was wrong. “You were never just my Queen, Clarisse. You were the someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.”   
She started to interrupt but his words cut her off.   
“But…if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my Queen…I shall oblige.”   
Her heart dropped into her stomach. As the other half of her heart and soul, she knew that she had finally done it…she had lost him. Needing to touch him at least one more time, she reached up and cupped her hand to his cheek as was her custom when she wanted to show him special affection when they were in public. “Joseph.”   
She had thought she might have gotten through as his head dipped slightly into her hand. She realized, however, that he was merely bowing to her as he spoke. “Your Majesty.” Her hand withdrew quickly as though it sensed that it had no right to such an intimate gesture under the circumstances. Joseph finally broke the connection and turned and walked away.   
**   
A gentle tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. “Yes, Charlotte.”   
“Joe, I know it’s an imposition, but could I steal you away for just a minute?”   
His eyes quickly scanned the room. Not seeing his target, he smiled at Charlotte. “Of course, anything for you.”   
A moment later he found himself surrounded by representatives from each department of the palace staff. “What is this?”   
“An impromptu thank you party.” Charlotte smiled. “To let you know how much we appreciate everything you do around here.”   
As Joseph opened each gift, he was touched by the thoughtfulness that had gone into each one. A bottle of his favorite scotch, a new Swiss Army knife and a framed picture of the entire staff were among his favorites. Less than ten minutes later, it was just he and Charlotte again. “Thank you, Charlotte, this was very generous – not necessary, but generous.”   
She smiled at him and held out one final package. “This one is from me. I didn’t want you to open it in front of the others.”   
Joseph looked at her with mild suspicion. What had she done? “Is it going to explode?” He teased.   
“No, but it has meaning and I don’t believe you want to have to explain that meaning to everyone else.”   
With that cryptic explanation, she had kissed him on the cheek and left. Carefully opening the package, there was a small intricately carved box. Slowly he opened it and music began to play. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized the song…it took him back to another fateful night…   
**   
Joseph finished the fiery amber liquid, hoping that this glass would dull the pain in his heart that would not go away. Just yesterday, Clarisse had told him that she couldn’t marry him. Oh she had wanted to tell him that she needed more time, but he wasn’t hearing it. He felt like he had been waiting for her his entire life. He had faced more nights alone than he cared to count over the years; but the ones he spent with her had made up for those and more.   
But now…   
Now…there would be no marriage, no perfect life, no more shared dreams.   
No Clarisse Mignonette Renaldi Romero.   
He poured another glass and took a quick drink before shedding his shirt. As much as he would like to drink himself into oblivion, there was still work to be done – at least for another week or so. He had turned his resignation in today. The look on her face when he put the letter in front of her almost destroyed him. Taking another drink, he shook that image from his head. To acknowledge that she was hurting just as much as he was would lessen his anger; and, he wanted to be angry right now.   
So caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the door open inside his bedroom. “Joseph?”   
At the sound of her voice, he turned to find her standing in the middle of the floor inside the spacious room. She was dressed in black – just like last time. This time, though, her eyes were filled with pain rather than love; despair rather than hope; and unshed tears of sadness rather than joy.   
He needed to stay angry otherwise the pain might overwhelm him as well. “What do you want, Your Majesty.”   
She visibly recoiled at his use of her title; but he didn’t care. SHE had chosen to be Queen over a woman; he was just following her wishes.   
“Please, Joseph. I don’t want to fight…once in a lifetime is enough.”   
“Then what do you want?”   
“To dance.”   
At his shocked expression she clarified. “Just dance.”   
He stared at her…trying to determine her angle.   
“One last time….please.” Her head dropped to avoid his gaze and mentally prepare herself for his rejection. It had taken a lot for her to come here tonight, but the thought of never dancing with him again had made her put pride aside and ask for one last dance.   
Joseph battled with himself. He wanted to…God, how he wanted to hold her. In the end, that need won out over punishing her. “Music?”   
She looked up at his acceptance, grateful they were going to be given this moment. “May I choose?”   
“Of course…” she made it so hard to stay angry at her.   
She nodded and slipped the CD into the player and the music started. She stepped into his arms, assuming the traditional dance stance. It wasn’t what she wanted, but she would take what he would give and treasure it to keep her warm on the lonely nights to come:   
“I thought that dreams belonged to other men,   
cause each time I got close, they’d fall apart again.   
I fear my heart would beat in secrecy   
I faced the nights alone, oh how could I have known   
That all my life I only needed you.”   
He recognized the music,“Almost Paradise”, from another movie. The lyrics seemed to be perfect for them – would be perfect for them had this not been their last dance. He pulled her closely, neglecting any official dance etiquette. Right now they needed the comfort that they only found in each other’s arms.   
Breathing a sigh of relief when his body came into full contact with hers, she closed her eyes to focus on feeling nothing but him and hearing nothing but the words that spoke of their love…of what they had…of what they were about to lose.   
“And in your arms, salvation’s not so far away…”   
Oh how true that was. He could feel her heart beating next to his and wanted so badly to tell her that he would wait for her. No longer wanting to fight the emotions, he let the tears fall. She needed to know that he was just as miserable as she was. His chest was damp from her tears; but he didn’t care.   
“Almost paradise…”   
The song ended. She lifted her face, placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’ll never be sorry for what we shared.” She then turned, leaving as quietly as she had come.   
“Me neither…” he had whispered after her.   
Brought back to the present, he was grateful for the reminder that Charlotte had given him. He never wanted to forget how close he had come to losing her. Each moment was one to treasure and he intended to make the most of all the moments they had left.   
Some day he would have to get Charlotte to tell him how she knew about that night. But for tonight, there were more pressing matters. He wiped his eyes and returned to the ballroom and to his earlier mission. Finally spotting her hidden away at a table in the corner of the ballroom, surrounded by various heads of state, he made his way over to her – stopping only for a moment to speak to the conductor and hand him a CD. With a smiling nod, the Conductor agreed to his terms.   
She looked breathtakingly beautiful as she conversed about what was potentially very boring subjects with people she only associated with due to her title. He loved the way her face lit up as he stepped up to the table. “Please pardon the interruption. I need a brief word with the Queen.”   
Conversation quieted at his request and he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Nobody puts Baby in a corner.”   
The blush that covered her face was priceless, especially since the others at the table had no idea what he had whispered in her ear to cause such a reaction. She would scold him later, but for now, it was definitely worth it.   
Standing to attention, he extended his hand. “May I have this dance?”   
Clarisse decided that she couldn’t be happier at this precise moment in time. Joseph was standing before her, looking incredibly handsome in his black tux and she was getting the privilege of dancing with him once again. “Of course. “ Looking towards the couples at the table, she added “If you will excuse me.”   
They rose and bowed their heads slightly in acknowledgement.   
Holding her hand, rather than escorting her with his arm, she felt a lot like Baby being led to the stage for the final dance of the movie. It was very difficult to control the many emotions running through her body. Once they were standing in the center of the dance floor, everyone quieted. The Conductor quietly handed Joseph a microphone and winked at Clarisse.   
“Please pardon the interruption, ladies and gentlemen. First, thank you for being here this evening to share in the special occasion for the country and for your Queen. As is customary, the Queen always performs the last dance of the evening. Tonight however, the last dance will not be performed by your Queen.”   
He paused for effect, enjoying the slight gasp that emanated from the audience and the looks that started around the room, including one that Clarisse was pointedly giving him. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.   
“Tonight I am honored to dance the last dance with an amazing woman, who has taught me so much about life and the sacrifices that must often be made for the greater good of a society. Tonight, I have the privilege of dancing with my new partner: Clarisse Mignonette Renaldi Romero.”   
Applause erupted from the audience as Joseph finished his small speech. He nodded to the Conductor who started the music. The lights dimmed and Joseph turned Clarisse to face him. “Trust me.” He whispered.   
“Now I…had the time of my life   
And it never felt like this before…   
Yes I swear…it’s the truth   
And I owe it all to you.”   
Clarisse felt his hands on her arm and back and she knew what was coming. The final dance in the movie had been a distant cousin to ballroom dancing and she was uncertain how it would be received by the people standing around her. She looked into Joseph’s eyes and saw her future – saw love. So, for the second time that day, she decided to throw caution to the wind and just go with the moment. She did owe her happiness to Joseph and this dance would bring them full circle from where they started. She trusted him not to take it too far.   
He saw the struggle and then the agreement in her eyes to play along with him in the dance. When his hands applied gentle pressure, she let her back arch and her upper body fall away from his in a circular motion. She heard a few of the younger generation, her granddaughter included, audibly share their approval of the move. When she came face to face with Joseph, she couldn’t help but smile.   
He returned her smile and then turned her body so her back was to him. Raising her arm, he let his slide down her arm and then her side, carefully avoiding areas he would tend to later. Their eyes were locked and it was easy to see both the love and passion they shared with each other. As the slow part of the music ended, Joseph took her hand and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose before twirling her away to begin the dance that would signify the end to one chapter of their life and the start of another.   
Apparently Joseph had watched the movie a few times, as well, Clarisse realized as he led her in the dance almost step for step as Johnny and Francis had done. She could hear the clapping in time with the music from the onlookers and took that as a sign of acceptance and encouragement. Letting go of any remaining fear, she dedicated herself to enjoying this dance fully with him.   
Mia elbowed Charlotte. “Did you know Gramma could dance like this?”   
Charlotte was beaming, her smile proud as she watched her best friend having the time of her life. After everything that had transpired between these two over the past few years and then being privy to the private heartbreak that Clarisse had finally opened up to her about, allowing the tears that she had kept tucked away for so long, Charlotte answered. “I think she can do anything she sets her mind to.”   
Mia looked at Charlotte in the dim light and saw that she knew things that she would never share with anyone. That was why she was her Grandmother’s best friend. She smiled and then added, “Well I think she gets this from me!”   
At the precise moment, Joseph pulled her close and looked lovingly in her eyes. Not only did it give him a chance to share with her just how special this moment was, but also gave them a quick chance to catch their breath. They weren’t nearly as young as the actors who played in the movie and needed a few extra moments before they finished.   
Clarisse felt his breath mingle with hers as they both tried to catch their breath. Before she fully recovered, he spun her out and back again, garnering a large smile from her and laughter from the audience at the playfulness they had never witnessed from their Queen before.   
Break time was over and they resumed the dance. Clarisse was grateful, Joseph left out the “dirtier” aspects of the dance and kept it light and playful. Their joy was contagious and before long others had joined them on the dance floor to share in this special moment. As the jazz section broke out, Joseph kissed her hand and then stepped away. He executed a few moves that demonstrated he was an accomplished dancer as well. Clarisse remained in the center of the dance floor, smiling and watching her new husband show a side of himself that few had been privy to witness.   
A few moments later, he rejoined her. They opted to skip the lift that was in the dance choosing rather to finish with a series of turns and flourishes that showed off some pretty fancy footwork. The applause was so loud now that you could hardly hear the music. As the music finally slowed , he pulled her close and mouthed the words, “and I owe it all to you.”   
She smiled brightly but shook her head. “No, Joseph…I owe it all to you.”   
The last notes of the music faded as the couple allowed the audience to witness a kiss that was far better than the one they shared at their impromptu wedding ceremony earlier that day.   
Their kiss ended and they turned and made a bow to the audience who responded, once again, with thunderous applause.   
They both knew that they were, in fact, embarking on the best time of their life.   
**   
Clarisse opened her eyes and stared dreamily at the man lying next to her. He had given her something worth more than all the crown jewels in Genovia. Today he had given her a future that she never thought possible. One with days filled with love, hope, happiness, promise and lest she never forget…   
Dancing.   
The End.


End file.
